


Beauty and the Statue?

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Blow Jobs, Curses, Other, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Frank likes to do crazy shit for highs, and he ends up feeling attracted to a statue. Which turns out to be human? (Or does it?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Statue?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for @GerardsDiamond and @SassyMCR on Twitter (who you should totally follow), so credit to them for encouraging this. Also, the fic was inspired by a picture of Frank giving head to a statue. Sorry that this fic isn't super detailed, I just didn't really know what to write because how the fuck do you write about statue sex? Oh. The grammar is probably utterly shit because I wrote half of it on my phone, and the other half at like, 2am. And there's no plot. Basically.
> 
> **This is a joke, sort of**

Frank Iero was a thrillseeker, to say the least. If there was anything stupid or reckless to be done, Frank would do it, or would likely have already done it 3 years before, and in a foreign country. Part of the reason behind that, was because he went to a shitty Catholic school where there was more rules than air, but also, because he got such wondrous highs off of the adrenaline from thrills, that it was hard for him to resist. Having said that, without some of the things that he did, he would not be who he was. It pretty much all started at a party in Frank's senior year of high school.

 **

Frank was drunk. Drunk and stoned beyond belief, yet he was still able to function slightly, but only just. As he staggered home through the streets of New Jersey, he saw something that caught his eye. He'd never noticed it before, but there was a statue of a really hot - naked - man, 3 blocks away from his house. Frank looked closer at the statue, and noticed that it's dick was erect. And obviously really fucking hard. So Frank did what any stoned, crazy teenager would do, and got down on his knees and started sucking it. Like, he gave it a proper blowjob and everything, and  _he didn't know why._ It tasted of cigarettes and piss, and honestly, it was almost enough to sober Frank up. When he decided he was finished, he looked at the information on the plaque of the statue, almost as an after-thought, but he read it anyway.  _In loving memory of Gerard Arthur Way, a boy taken too young._ If he wasn't still pretty stoned, he would probably have wonder about who Gerard was, but it was 3am and he was in Jersey. He needed to sleep.

 **

 There was a crack in the statue. Gerard's heart began to thaw. The first layer of his damned shell was shed. He was feeling. There was a dent in his curse.

 **

 Frank woke up the next morning with a vague recollection of what went down the night before, or rather, how he went down on someone. Well, something. But then he remembered that he'd been so out of it that anything could happen, and so he got on with his day. 

His day was going how it normally did, until someone came up to him and asked him, "Hey, man, are you that guy, Frank Iero?" Frank was confused, as he didn't know who the fuck the kid was.

"Um, yeah, who are you?"

"Doesn't matter. I heard about you sucking off that statue of the dead guy."

Oh.

"And?"

"Dude, so it's  _true_?" the random kid said, and then ran off.

 **

 The next day, he had people daring him to go and do it again, on camera. Just to prove what a weird fucker he was. And he did it. So many times, for so many people, that he lost track and stopped caring. He didn't even get that tickle of pleasure from being reckless.

 **

It was 4:30am, a week after that  _boy_ had first started touching him. Gerard's curse had been broken. A flood of memories came rushing back to him as he regained control of his body. His name was Gerard Way, he was 21, and he wouldn't have been in the position he was in, if it hadn't been for a combination of his asshole personality, and pissing off the wrong witch. But that was the past, now he needed to make sure the curse was ended and find the person who had broken it by being intimate with him for no reason other than the fact that he could.

 **

 Frank was woke up with a raging hangover, and a loud pounding in his head. Wait, no, that was the door. Someone was banging on his door. He rubbed at his eyes and then went to open it. He thought it might have been yet another person wanting him to prove that he didn't give a fuck about blowing a statue, but what he wasn't expecting was to see the actual fucking statue standing at his door. And hot damn, the statue was more gorgeous as a person. He had shoulder length black hair and was wearing dark jeans and a leather jacket and - oh! His statue's mouth was on his, and he was getting pushed against a wall and wow. Frank's whole brain felt like it was melting inside his skull. He still managed to pull away from his statue's - Frank could only think of Gerard as  _his_ and as a statue - to talk to him.

"How... why?"

Gerard smiled. "I was cursed, and you freed me. I feel like I owe you some kind of thanks, I mean, this is okay, right?" It was more than okay, Frank thought to himself. It was really fucking great. He didn't answer Gerard, but just kissed him, grinding slightly on his hips. Gerard let out a moan and started to push Frank towards his bed. 

Gerard started palming Frank through his jeans, as his erection grew. Frank looked at Gerard with wide eyes, wondering if he was going to go all the way. His question was answered when Gerard stammered out, "Do you have any... um..." Frank pointed to his draw, but then pulled Gerard's arm before he could open it.

"I wanna do something first. Just quickly." And then he shifted so that Gerard was underneath him, and pulled off Gerard's clothes. He placed kisses all the way down Gerard's pale body, until his mouth reached Gerard's dick. At that point, he took it all in his mouth and started to suck, getting Gerard to fucking his mouth. Then he pulled off and lightly traced along it, just to tease Gerard. Then he smiled and said, "I think I prefered it this time round; for once, you don't taste of piss and wet dog." Gerard laughed, and lubed up his dick, prepping himself to enter Frank. 

Now it was Gerard's turn to tease Frank. He slowly put one finger inside Frank's hole, and watched Frank's face turn from amusement to pure bliss. His head was tipped back, and his legs were slightly spread, cock leaking for Gerard. Gerard inserted one more finger, and then lost his careful, teasing control and slowly put his dick in where his fingers had been. The sound Frank let out was positively obscene, and he knew it. Gerard started thrusting upwards into Frank, and he knew he was close to coming. Frank came first in a hot rush, all over his bedsheets, and then Gerard came while he was still inside Frank, just before he pulled out. The two collapsed back on the bed.

"That was fun, we should do it again sometime," Gerard said.

"Yeah," Frank replied, "I think I prefer you more as a human than as a statue," Frank murmured. 


End file.
